This invention relates to a greeting card which is so formed as to provide a candy-containing compartment, yet to be foldable into a substantially flat configuration well adapted for placement in an envelope.
Display and greeting cards having some type of receptacle for containing candy are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,344 discloses a "stand-up" type of collapsible display made from a single piece of scored and foldable material, such as cardboard. One panel of the two-panel construction is folded back over the other to form a candy receptacle having an access opening or window in the other panel. However, the device is shipped and stored in a flat condition, and candy is placed in the relatively bulky, open-ended candy receptacle only after the device is assembled for use. Such a device thus does not lend itself to use as a greeting card capable of being folded to a substantially flat condition, even with an item of candy contained in it, for display on conventional greeting card racks and reception in an envelope
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,404 discloses a greeting or display card of foldable, two-panel construction in which a cutout in a front panel houses a transparent container for holding ornamental objects The transparent container is made from an acrylic material to provide a traylike cavity, and must be separately formed and assembled prior to attachment within a cut-out window in the card front panel by two-faced adhesive Although the card may be folded closed, it requires a special envelope, is complex and expensive to manufacture from separate plastic and card fiber materials, and permanently seals the ornamental objects in the transparent container. There is thus no provision for the quick and easy insertion and removal of a candy gift in an ordinary one-piece greeting card format.
We have developed a combined greeting card and candy holder which fills the need for such a device not satisfied by prior art items as described above.